DK tickles Diddy
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Oneshots of DK tickling Diddy. Contains fluff and brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

Lately, for DK, it seemed as though his little buddy, Diddy hasn't smiled or laughed in a while. All DK wanted to do was try to make his little buddy smile, and he just had an idea.

"Hey, little buddy, can I ask you something? " DK asked as he sat on the couch next to Diddy.

Diddy groaned as he turned his head to DK. "What, dare I ask?"

"You're not still ticklish, are you?" DK asked.

"No way!" Diddy exclaimed. He was lying. He is get is beyond ticklish. He remembered all those times that DK would always tickle him for fun or just to make him feel better.

"No? What if I did this then?" DK asked as he started to poke Diddy's exposed sides, causing him to giggle as he tried to fight DK's hands away from him.

"Hey!- ack!- stop!- eek!" Diddy squeaked as he tried to get up and run.

"Oh no you don't!" DK exclaimed as he started going after Diddy. As soon as Diddy tried to open his bedroom door, DK tackled him onto his bed.

"Hey! Get off me!" Diddy exclaimed as he tried to squirm out off DK's grasp

"C'mon! I just wanna tickle you!" DK teased.

"Exactly! Please get off me!" Diddy pleaded.

DK ignored Diddy's plea as he started running his fingers on Diddy's sides and belly, making him laugh and thrash around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOP! STOP DK! PLEHEHEHEASE!" Diddy laughed.

"Aw, but I'm having fun!" DK teased. "Aren't you having fun?"

"NOHOHOHOHO!" Diddy laughed.

"Here comes the raspberry monster!" DK teased as he then lowered his head down to Diddy's belly.

"Wait! No! I- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy laughed as DK started blowing raspberries on his belly. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP DK! NOT THE RASPBERRY MONSTER! "

DK lifted his head. "Well, do you feel better, little buddy?" No response. "Okay. I'll just have to keep going until you feel better."

"No! Please- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOP! I FEEL BETTER!" Diddy laughed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" DK asked as he used one finger to slowly trace a circle around Diddy's belly button.

"I SAID I FEEL BETTER! JUST STOP WITH THE TICKLING! HAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy laughed.

DK let Diddy up as he gently patted him on the back. "There. Now, was that so hard?"

"T-that was... torture..." Diddy panted as he felt as though he were out of breath.

"Aw, c'mon! You have to admit, it was a little fun." DK teased as he tickled Diddy with one finger, causing him to giggle as he pushed it away.

"Okay, maybe it was a little fun." Diddy said.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I wanna do." DK said.

"Don't tell me..." Diddy commented.

"Oh yeah." DK said before he started blowing raspberries in Diddy's stomach, earning another laugh as Diddy tried to push his head away.


	2. Chapter 2

DK wanted to see if Diddy was awake yet. He went to Diddy's room to see Diddy curled up in his sheets. DK thought it was cute seeing his little buddy like that, but he didn't want Diddy to stay in bed all day. He suddenly to a glance at the ostrich feather he used as a decoration. DK grabbed the feather and walked towards the sleeping Diddy. DK started wiggling the feather on Diddy's neck, causing him to giggle in his sleep. Diddy wole up to see DK holding his ostrich feather.

"DK, what are you- AHAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy laughed as he then fell out of bed and otn the floor. DK scooted closer to Diddy and started brushing the feather all over him.

"Well, c'mon, little buddy! You gotta try to get up!" DK teased.

"I'D TRY TO IF I COULD! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Diddy laughed as he tried to get up, only for DK to grab him by the back of his shirt and started to brush the feather on Diddy's stomach and sides.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!There's that ticklish spot I love giving attention too!" DK teased.

"STOHOHOHOHOP! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy laughed.

Alright, I think you had enough." DK commented as he set Diddy down.

"G-good..." Diddy panted as he slowly stood up.

DK then reached over and grab Diddy's tail before he could try to leave. "And just where do you think you are going?"

"Not again! DK, I thought you were done!" Diddy exclaimed as he tried to pull his tail out of DK's grip.

"Sometimes, you can never trust a tickler, little buddy." DK commented as he pulled Diddy back. He then wrapped one arm around Diddy's waist to keep him from getting away. DK started brushing the feather on Diddy's exposed stomach, sending the little monkey into a fit a laughter as he squirmed

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOP, DK!" Diddy pleaded, shrieking in laughter as DK started using the feather to tickle Diddy's belly button.

"Hmm, I wonder if it would tickle more if I used the other end. Let's find out!" DK commented.

"NOHOHOHOT THAT! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Diddy pleaded. Though it was already too late as he felt the pointy end of the feather poking his stomach and sides, making him laugh a bit louder.

"Okay, I'll stop... for now." DK commented as he released Diddy from his grip.

"F-for now!? What do you mean for now!?" Diddy asked in a scared tone.

DK smirked as he folded his burly, brown arms. "Little buddy, this is a tickle fanfiction consisting of one shots of me tickling you. So, this author won't stop until she wants to."

"Great..." Diddy commented, shaking his head as he let his arms drop to his sides, knowing this will be a long, long fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

DK was sitting on the couch watching 'Brawl Channel', catching up on the latest brawl. Although Diddy liked the channel as much as DK did, he wanted to watch something else. So in one swift move, Diddy grabbed the TV remote.

"Hey! I'm watching this!" DK exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh come on! All we've been watching was brawl stuff! I wanna watch something else." Diddy commented, growing a smirk on his face as he held the remote.

DK stood up from the couch, knowing there was only one way to get the remote. "You asked for this." He then grabbed Diddy from the floor and dropped him onto the couch.

"Ooh, I'm scared! You're gonna make me sit on the couch until I give you the remote!" Diddy teased as he rolled his hands about.

"Give me the remote or else..." DK warned.

"Or else what?" Diddy mocked as he kept his gaurd on the remote.

"Or else I'll tickle you." DK smirked as he gently poked Diddy in the stomach, earning a yelp as the little monkey covered his stomach with his free hand.

"You wouldn't..." Diddy gulped as he looked around desperately for a way out of his situation.

DK used his right hand to pin Diddy to the couch, using his fingers to dig into Diddy's stomach and sides and wiggled them around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOP!" Diddy laughed as he helplessly squirmed.

"You know what I want, little buddy. Give me the remote or I'll make it worse." DK warned as he used his free hand to gently squeeze Diddy's left side.

"N-NEVER-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy laughed as he squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away from DK's tickling hands.

"If you say so!" DK teased in a sing-songy tone. He then pinned Diddy's arms to his sides. DK took a deep breath as he then lowered his head down to Diddy's exposed stomach and started blowing raspberries in it.

It tickled the little monkey so much, that he almost got out of DK's grasp, only for him to tighten his grip and continue blowing.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOP, DK! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! I GIVE, I GIVE!" Diddy laughed as his struggles became weaker.

"Good!" DK commented, blowing a quick raspberry in Diddy's stomach, earning another laugh from him.

"I hate it when you use tickling against me." Diddy groaned, sighing in defeat as he slumped in the couch.

"Looks like I gotta take care of that frown!" DK exclaimed as Diddy tried backing away, only for him to hit an armrest.

"No, DK! Please!" Diddy pleaded as he put his hands out in defense.

DK grabbed both of his arms and pinned them to his sides. He started blowing raspberries into Diddy's defenseless stomach, causing the little monkey to squeal and laugh as he felt the ticklish vibrations on his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"I won!" Diddy exclaimed happily, jumping around as he held a white Wiimote in his right hand, after beating DK in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"That was a fix!" DK commented, not so happy about losing.

"Fix or no fix, I still won, big buddy!" Diddy remarked slyly.

"So you admit it was a fix," DK commented suspiciously.

"No. I'm saying that I won." Diddy replied, pointing at himself.

"You're lying. You cheated." DK commented.

"I didn't and I'm not cheating." Diddy remarked .

"You lied again. You know what I do to liars and cheaters?" DK asked as he approached Diddy, smirking as he folded his arms.

"What?" Diddy asked, feeling a bit scared, knowing what was coming next.

"Oh, you know what happens." DK replied, making Diddy feel uncomfortable.

There was a brief moment of silence right before Diddy quickly scattered to a corner, soon regretting his unwise decision as DK closed in on him. DK then reached out his right hand, causing Diddy to giggle in anticipation, knowing what will happen next.

"I didn't even touch you yet." DK corrected as he scooped Diddy in his arms. "You giggle way too much, little buddy."

"I can't help it!" Diddy squeaked as he tried to hold back his giggling.

DK then hovered his fingers over Diddy's stomach. "Any last words?"

"Could you just not tickle me, please?" Diddy asked hopefully.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about it... no!" DK answered as he started tickling Diddy, enflicting him from giggling to laughing and thrashing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! I DIDN'T CHEHEHEHEHEHEAT!" Diddy laughed.

"I don't believe you. If you don't admit that you're cheating, this will only get worse." DK warned.

"NOHOHOHOT ON YOUR LIHIHIHIHIHIFE!" Diddy laughed.

"Suit yourself." DK commented. He then lifted Diddy to where his face could reach his stomach. Diddy widened his eyes as he knew what was coming next. DK started blowing in Diddy's stomach, causing the little monkey to laugh louder.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP, DK!" Diddy laughed as he tried to pull himself out of DK's grasp.

"I won't stop if you won't admit it." DK teased as he stopped the tickling.

"N-Never! I-I'll n-never give in to you!" Diddy panted, trying to act tough.

"Okay then." DK commented as he started blowing raspberries in Diddy's stomach again.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! THIS IS TORTUHUHUHUHUHURE! OKAY! YOU WIN! I CHEHEHEHEHEHEATED!" Diddy laughed, admiting.

"Alright! I won!" DK exclaimed as he set Diddy onto his feet.

"Don't get to cocky, I still won the match!" Diddy reminded as he put his hands on his hips.

"Rematch?"

"You're on!"


	5. Chapter 5

DK and Diddy were walking through the forest of Kongo Bongo.

"I'm getting sick of waiting to see if I made it on the SSB4 roster," Diddy complained.

"Well, little buddy, if you didn't make it, it would have been Nintendo's loss," DK commented supportively, patting Diddy on the head. "Plus, I believe you'll make it."

Diddy scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you would." Earning a quick poke to the right side from DK, yelping as he jumped.

"Nobody likes sarcasm, little buddy." DK began. "Anyways, you should focus on the more important things that will most likely occur."

"Yeah? Like what?" Diddy asked, soon getting grabbed and pinned down by DK. "DK, what are you-"

"Diddy, whatever you do, don't move." DK shushed Diddy.

"Why?" Diddy asked, confussed and dumbfounded.

"I think you may have bugs all over you!" DK replied, causing Diddy to gulp.

"I have bugs? What are these bugs?" Diddy asked worriedly, frowning.

"These are the worse kind... they're... tickle bugs!" DK smirked, causing Diddy to grow wide-eyed with fear, knowing where DK was getting at.

"No, DK! Please!" Diddy pleaded, trying to struggle out of DK's grasp.

"Too late!" DK commented, soon wiggling his fingers on Diddy's stomach and sides.

Diddy immediately broke into laughing and squirming, pleading DK to stop. "HAHAHAHAHA! NO, STOP, DK! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I can't." DK responded as he lifted Diddy's tank top a bit. "These bugs gotten up your shirt. I have to get rid of them."

"STOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Diddy pleaded.

"Wait a minute, little buddy. I have to blow them off first!" DK teased.

Hearing the word 'blow' while being tickled, Diddy knew DK was going to blow raspberries in his stomach, which drove him up the wall every time he used it. "NO, DK! NOHOHOT THAHAHAHAT! PLEASE!"

Though, it was too late as DK lowered his head down to Diddy's stomach and blew a strong raspberry in it, causing the little monkey to kick his legs and laugh a bit louder.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DK-HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOT THE RASPBERRIES! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Diddy exclaimed, still trying to squirm and wringle out from DK's grasp.

DK lifted his head as he smirked at his heavily breathing nephew. "You know, little buddy. I think I missed a spot. Your weak spot... your... neck!" DK exclaimed as he wiggled his fingers on Diddy's neck, causing the little monkey to almost cackle in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHE! NOT MY NECK! PLEHEHEHEHEASE, DK!" Diddy pleaded, soon very very close to cackling as DK started blowing raspberries in his neck, tickling him much worse. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I CAHAHAHAN'T STAND IHIHIHIHIHIT! DK, STOHOHOHOHOHOP! I CAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEATHE!"

"There! Now was that so bad?" DK asked as he released Diddy.

"It... was h-horrible..." Diddy panted.

"I don't know, it was pretty fun for me!" DK commented enthusiastically.

"For you." Diddy scoffed.

"Well, at least I still know your weak spot! Speaking of which, ready for another round?" DK asked, grinning evily at Diddy.

"No... no! No! NO!" Diddy screamed, laughing as he ran off.

"He always runs..." DK mumbled to himself, going after Diddy.


	6. Chapter 6

Diddy was running from DK, panting as he went as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder to see if DK was still after him. He was not.

Diddy panted as he sat on the ground. "Whew... I think I lost him..." He then got up. "...but it doesn't mean he'll stop looking! I gotta get out of here before he-"

"Before I what?" DK asked, smirking as he stood behind Diddy.

Diddy yelped as he tried to run, only for DK to grab him by the back of his tank top.

Diddy kicked his legs in protest as he shook his head. "Hey! Let me go!"

"And why would I wanna do that, little buddy?" DK asked. "Personally, I find your ticklishness cute."

"Shut up..." Diddy whined as he folded his arms.

DK frowned, soon smirking. "That wasn't nice. Now I have a reason to tickle you."

"Don't. You. Dare." Diddy threatened as he tried to squirm out of DK's grasp.

"First, telling me to shut up, and now, threatening? Now I know you're just asking for it." DK threateningly teased as he used his free hand to tickle Diddy's stomach, causing the little monkey laugh and squirm uncontrollably.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! I'M SORRYHEHEHEHEHE!" Diddy pleaded as he kicked his legs in protest.

"I don't think I believe you." DK commented as he used his free hand to squeeze Diddy's left side, causing him to squeal. "Besides, you should've apoligized to me when you had the chance."

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHI'M BEGGING YOUHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Diddy begged, trying to pull himself away.

"You know, I'm starting to get hungry." DK smirked.

Diddy grew still as his eyes grew wide, knowing what was going to happen next. "No, DK! Don't nibble on my stomach! Please!"

"Shouldn't have said it." DK simply stated as he pulled Diddy's stomach closer to his face. He began to gently nibble Diddy's stomach and sides, sending him into hysterics.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEONE HELP MEHEHEHEHEHE!" Diddy pleaded, laughing so much that it sounded like screaming.

"I'll stop. On one condition; say you're sorry." DK commented, soon starting to blow raspberries in Diddy's neck.

"OKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOHOP!" Diddy screamed, starting to get to weak to struggle anymore.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" DK commented as he started nibbling Diddy's neck. That and a mix of DK squeezing Diddy's sides and switching from nibbling to blowing raspberries.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! YOUHOHOHOHOHOHO TRICKED MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Diddy laughed, still trying to get out of DK's grasp, even if his struggling was getting weak.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Smash Mansion, Diddy limped to the bedroom he and DK shared. After a long day of training for SSB4, he felt sore enough to colapse any minute.

"Hey, little buddy. How was training?" DK commented.

"The matches I had today were brutal. I feel like I'm bruised everywhere." Diddy complained.

"Well, do you want me to take a look?" DK asked.

Diddy thought about it for a moment. If he did let DK check him, he would try to tickle him somehow. "...Well, okay." He limped over to DK and sat on his lap.

DK pretended to carefully examine Diddy, soon giving him a poke in one of his ribs, causing the little monkey to jolt and yelp.

"I knew you'd try something!" Diddy exclaimed as he quickly got of DK's lap.

"And I think I'll try it again." DK commented as he pulled Diddy back to him and wrapped on arm around his nephew's waist to keep him from getting away.

"No, come on, DK. I'm fine!" Diddy pleaded desperately as he struggled in DK's grasp.

"Let's see if that little ribcage of yours is still vulnerable." DK smirked as he started poking Diddy's ribs, causing him to laugh and squirm as much as possible.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO, DKHAHAHAY! NOHOHOHOT MY RIHIHIHIHIHIBS! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Diddy laughed, shaking his head as he still continued squirming.

"Stop moving around so much, litte buddy. I'll never be able to check if your ribs are fine if you keep squirming." DK teased as he kept proding his little nephew's ribs.

"I'M FIHIHIHIHIHINE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Diddy laughed as he tried to pry himself out of DK's arm with his hands, only to get them trapped along with Diddy's lower body.

"Okay, now I have to start over since you struggled so much." DK commented as he started from Diddy's upper ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! CUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIT OHOHOHOUT, DK!" Diddy exclaimed, twisting and turning, but still getting nowhere.

"And one last thing..." DK stated as he lowered his head towards Diddy's neck and blew a raspberry in it, causing him to squirm so much that he almost broke out of DK's grasp.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHECK! NOHOHOHOHO, DK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy pleaded as he tried to pull his neck away.

"Now I'm done!" DK commented as he released Diddy, leaving him to a giggling mess.

"Wh-What was that f-for..." Diddy panted.

"Because of all the reasons why I tickle you, it's fun!" DK explained.

"Yeah, fun for you." Diddy remarked as he rolled his eyes.

DK pushed Diddy down and began tickling him again. "And also your laugh being the reason why I ticke you, my ticklish little buddy."


	8. Chapter 8

In Kongo Bongo, Diddy sat in a hammock between two plam trees. DK walked over to him, wanting to apologize for the recent tickle torture he had to go through, or so Diddy thought.

"Hey, Diddy. Can I sit with you?" DK asked as he approached Diddy.

"I guess. Just as long as you don't try to pull any of your tickling tricks on me again." Diddy commented a bit unsurely.

"Look, about that, I'm sorry I done that to you the last time we were at the Smash Mansion," DK apoligized. "You know I just can't help it, getting a laugh or a squeal out of you."

"I get it." Diddy simply stated as he nodded his head.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go get something." DK stated as he walked to their treehouse.

"Hurry back!" Diddy exclaimed, leaning in the hammock confidently at the thought of DK leaving his ticklishness alone for once. _Well, as long as he said he won't, I'm sure he wouldn't pull something like that on me again, right?_

* * *

DK was trying to think of a new way to tickle Diddy, then it hit him. He grabbed a paintbrush and a cup of ice-cold water. _I can't wait to see how Diddy's gonna react to this!_

* * *

"I'm back!" DK exclaimed as he stood in front of Diddy with his hands behind his back.

Diddy was going to comment before seeing his uncle with his hand behing his back, feeling suspicious and skeptical. "What's that behind your back?"

"I'll show you. Close your eyes." DK commented.

"Okay..." Diddy piped as he closed his eyes. _Why do I get the feeling that he's just gonna try to... _He squealed as he felt something cold and wet slide across his stomach, opening his eyes to see DK holding a paintbrush and a cup of water. "...Oh no..." He then quickly jumped out of the hammock and ran as fast as he could.

DK put his hands behind his back, soon taking them from behind to reveal that the paintbrush and cup of water are gone. He went after his nephew, only for Diddy to trip over his own feet and fall face flat in the sand. Diddy flipped himself over and, as much to his horror, he saw DK holding a wet paintbrush and smiling evily at him.

Before Diddy could protest, DK started to stroke the brush on his nephew's exposed stomach, causing him to erupt into fits of laughter as he quickly scooted away.

"That's not gonna work." DK teased in a sing songy tone. He pulled Diddy closer and grabbed both of Diddy's hand and held them behind his back and pushed his stomach upward as he then stroked the paintbrush on Diddy's exposed stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHIT'S FREEZIHIHIHIHING!" Diddy tried to whine through his laughter. The paintbrush with water felt cold and the bristles tickled him so much.

"I'm using ice-cold water. Of course it's freezing, little buddy." DK teased as he drew little spirals around Diddy's belly button.

"DOHOHOHOHOHON'T GOHOHOHO FOHOHOHOR MY BEHEHEHELLY BUTTON, DK! PLEHEHEHEEHEASE! I CAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT!" Diddy laughed as he tried to suck in his belly, though it didn't work since he was laughing so much.

"Sure you can! You're taking it right now." DK commented as he dipped the paintbrush in Diddy's belly button, driving him up the wall as the cold, wet bristles touch his belly button.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THIHIHIS! DK, PLEHEHEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOHOP!" Diddy pleaded as he frantically shook his head.

"Tickly tickly tickle!" DK teased.

"NOHOHOHO! DOHOHON'T SAHAHAHAY THAHAHAT! IT MAKE THIS WORHORHORHORSE!" Diddy screamed in laughter.

"Now that your belly's all wet, I think it's about time to give it some raspberries." DK commented as he tossed the paintbrush away, put Diddy on his back, and pin his arms down.

"Nohohoho, please!" Diddy giggled, mostly because of the phantom tickles he was having.

DK ignored his plea as he lowered his head down to Diddy's stomach and blew as hard as he could.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DKHAHAHAY! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!" Diddy screamed in laughter. The raspberries were more ticklish because of how wet his stomach was.

DK lifted his head and smirked at his nephew. "Not just yet!"

"Please, DK! No- AHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Diddy screamed as DK started blowing raspberries in his stomach. No matter how much Diddy was trying to get away from DK's face, it just seemed futile.

"Now I'm finished." DK commented as he released Diddy. "Was that so bad?"

"Aw, great! Now you've got my stomach all wet!" Diddy complained. "And I think the raspberries you gave me made it wetter..."

"Speaking of which, I think your neck is wanting some tpp." DK smirked.

Diddy grew wide-eyed as he stood up." No, please! Seriously!"

It didn't take much effort for DK to wrestle his nephew into a tight embrace. "Yes, please!" He mocked. He started blowing raspberries in Diddy's neck with the same strength as the other ones.

Diddy screamed out in laughter as he writhed in DK's embrace in ticklish agony, having his neck getting almost as wet as his stomach.


End file.
